You're Still My Husband Part 1
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: Kau akan tetap jadi suami ku, Kyu.


**Title** : You're Still My Husband

**Author** : Vichie Song

**Genre : **Hurt,Comfort

**Rating **: T

**Cast** : . Cho Kyuhyun

. Nam Yuri

. Shin Chaeri

. Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : FF asli dari pemikiran author, jangan di copy-paste ya? Meskipun ceritanya basi ..

Annyeong^^)/… ini FF kedua saya *bakar obat nyamuk.. kali ini saya mencoba sedikit nyerempet(?) ke galau. Semoga ga bikin ngantuk ya? Berharap feel-nya bisa dapet, soalnya saya baru ngerti kalau buat FF tu susah =(

Awas Typo !

Ya sudahlah .. langsung aja ke benang merah, ini dia pertunjukan kecil dari author*buka tirai*

**Happy Reading^^**

Malam kamis, tampak salju turun sepanjang hari sejak pagi tadi. Curahan butiran besar dengan deras jatuh, menambah tebal tumpukan salju yang sudah menyelimuti tanah. Di bawah sinar temaram lampu kamar terlihat seorang yeoja yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hari sudah malam tapi dirinya masih setia terjaga dalam diamnya. Duduk menghadap jendela luar yang memiliki daun pintu cukup besar. Memperlihatkan langit kota Seoul yang gelap gulita, pertanda salju tidak akan berhenti turun untuk malam ini. Kepulan asap kelabu muncul saat yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Pertanda cuaca sangat dingin. Dingin seperti tatapan yeoja berambut panjang hitam sedikit bergelombang. Ia murung?

Mari kita cari tahu apa yang membuat yeoja manis itu murung..

**Nam Yuri POV~**

Malam ini salju sangat tebal. Mesin penghangat yang mengeluarkan asap hangatnya saja tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya cuaca yang masuk ke ruangan besar ber-cat cream ini. Benar-benar malam yang menyiksa, aku yakin aku butuh selimut tebal nanti. Tapi sayangnya selama 1 bulan ini aku susah sekali tidur. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk bersarang liar di otakku.

_Huft~ kenapa hidupku seperti ini?_

Tuhan aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan-Mu barang secuil. Tapi kenapa tak Kau ijinkan aku?

**Bruuumm~**

Raungan mesin mobil memecah lamunanku. Itu pasti _dia_, ku lirik jam bulat besar yang bertengger cantik di dinding kamar, pukul sebelas.

Ku rapatkan sweaterku sembari melangkah turun menyambut kedatangannya. Yah~ meskipun tak di hiraukannya.

Sampai ku di ruang tamu, pintu depan terbuka seiring masuknya seorang namja dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Mantel tebalnya yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya tanpa di kancingkan. Tampak dasi yang tadinya mencekik lehernya sekarang terlihat lebih longgar tak teratur. Wajah kusut yang menandakan betapa lelah keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapaku dengan senyum hangat yang selalu menyertai.

"Hehm." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi sembari melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Kau sudah makan? tadi aku sudah memasakanmu sup rumput laut. Kalau belum, akan ku pan.."

"Sudah." Potongnya cepat dan melewatiku begitu saja.

"Akan ku siapkan air.."

"tak usah! Aku ingin tidur."selanya seraya masuk dalam kamarnya. Ku hela nafasku dan membuangnya. Mau sampai kapan keadaan rumah tanggaku begini?

Rumah tangga? Ya, aku sudah menikah 1 bulan yang lalu dan namja dingin tadi adalah suamiku. Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan Cho Corp yang sudah dirintisnya sejak lama menggantikan appanya yang merupakan mertuaku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun menikah karena _kesalahpahaman_

Ceritanya panjang. Dan aku malas menceritakannya. Tapi intinya adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Orang tua Kyuhyun mengira Kyuhyun telah _meniduriku_ saat itu tapi sebenarnya tidak, karena waktu itu hanya kebetulan. Aku mengantar Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk kerumahnya dan aku tak sadar kalau malam itu aku tidur di ranjangnya dengan kemeja Kyuhyun setengah terbuka.

Dan perlu di garis bawahi atau kalau perlu di tebalkan, bisa juga di tambah dengan capslock untuk memperjelas kalau Kyuhyun selama ini **TIDAK MENCINTAIKU.**

Ku kerjapkan mataku. Ku gapai ponsel yang ada di nakas sebelah kiri _spring bad_-ku. Pukul enam pagi.

"Hoaaahmm~" ku garuk rahangku sembari meregangkan tubuh. Sudah pagi tapi serasa masih gelap.

Aku tidur sendiri. Dan kamar Kyuhyun berada di samping kamarku.

Ku buka jendela kamar.

**Ssyuuh~ **

Angin semilir menyapa wajahku. Dingin. Awan kelabu yang berat melayang-layang rendah, mengancam.

Aku yakin hari ini juga terpenuhi oleh salju.

Ku putuskan untuk cuci muka dan menyiapkan sarapan. Aku tidak mandi. Karena aku tak mau mati kedinginan.

"Selamat pagi ? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan dan kopi panas untukmu. Duduklah." Ujarku saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yang sudah siap berangkat kerja.

"Aku sarapan di kantor." jawabnya dingin dan menuju pintu depan. Haruskah di buang lagi makanan ini?

Diam… Hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggungnya yang perlahan hilang. Terdengar debaman pintu yang tertutup yang seakan menghalangiku untuk melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum getir melihat masakan yang sudah sejak tadi tertata rapi di atas meja makan. bisakah Kau menghargaiku sedikit saja?

Sebegitu bencikah kau ?

Akhirnya seluruh makanan ini bersarang lagi di tong sampah. Miris .. sangat miris.

Aku sekarang ada di kantor.

Bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, sudah lama ku geluti namun bukan di perusahaan Kyuhyun.

" Yuri~ssi, anda di panggil presdir di ruangannya." Ujar salah satu karyawati padaku yang masih sibuk dengan komputer.

Aku mendongak menghadapnya. "Ada masalah apa?" ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Geure, aku akan segera kesana. Khamsahamnida Han Hye~ssi."

"Hey, memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan presdir Yuri~ah?" Tanya Jung Sangmi sahabatku.

"Molla, aku akan kesana dulu. Oiya? Sangmi~ah, jangan browsing terus. Mau gajimu dipotong?" ejek ku padanya.

"gajiku tidak akan di potong kalau tak ada yang mengadukanku pada Presdir!" jawabnya dengan melotot. Pandangan apa itu? Lucu sekali.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung pergi.

"Yuri~ah, ada apa?" tembak Sangmi saat aku masih di ambang pintu. Aish! Anak ini!

"Kau ini, ikut campur urusan orang saja!" sembari menghempaskan pantatku ke kursi.

"Pelit sekali! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Cibirnya. "Kau tak mengadukanku pada presdir kan?" tuduhnya dengan mata menuduh.

"Ya! Mana mungkin! Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda!"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ia nyengir lebar. "Tapi… aku masih penasaran. Apa kau di kasih project baru?"

"Ani, hanya di suruh cepat menyelesaikan laporan yang sedang ku kerjakan sekarang." Ku nyalakan komputer.

"Tapi kenapa harus bertemu langsung? Biasanya juga lewat sekertarisnya." Tanyanya heran.

"Molla, mungkin merindukanku." Godaku sambil terkekeh. Keadaan seperti ini hanya bisa ku rasakan saat di kantor saja. Kalau sudah di rumah ya muram lagi.

"Benar, bisa jadi." Lanturnya.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku bicara kalau perkataanmu tadi benar."

"Apanya? Tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau pandangannya padamu itu berbeda?" ujarnya dengan suara lirih sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping pipi. Berbisik.

"Penggosip! Ingat aku punya suami." Sergahku seraya mengetik.

"oiya~?" ujarnya dengan nada mendayu menyindir. "Apa suamimu itu juga akan mengakuimu di depan temannya? Aku tak yakin."

Sontak aku berhenti mengetik karena ucapan yang terluncur dari mulut Sangmi.

"Errr… Yuri~ah? Gwaenchana? Mian aku tak bermaksud…"

"Gwaenchana. Arraseo… Sudahlah lanjutkan bekerja."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV~**

Aish! Aku muak dengan kehidupanku sendiri!

Ku longgarkan dasi yang mencekik dan sedikit memijat pelipis.

Huh! Apa _yeoja_ itu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat membencinya sejak peristiwa itu. Kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal Bodoh yang membuatku terperangkap dalam kehidupan yang tak pernah ku bayangkan. Hidup bersamanya?

Dan kenapa juga yeoja itu sangat bodoh? Memasak untukku meskipun aku tak pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun. Memperhatikanku seperti aku tak berlaku dingin padanya. Keras kepala!

**Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..~**

"Masuk." Ujarku lesu.

**Kriet~**

"Maaf mengganggu, presdir. Ini laporan saya sudah selesai." Namja ini membungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuah map.

"Ehmm, taruh saja."

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Chamkaman!" ia berbalik.

"Ne Presdir?"

"Bagaimana dengan penerimaan karyawan baru? Sudah ada hasilnya? Sudah ada yang di terima?"

"Ne Presdir, ada tiga orang yang sudah positif di terima dan sesegera mungkin akan masuk kerja." Paparnya.

"Owh begitu, baiklah. Sesegera mungkin datanya berikan padaku."

"Ne Presdir."

"Ehm, kau boleh pergi. Gumawo Dae Sung~ssi."

**Nam Yuri POV~**

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju gerbang rumah. Aku tak punya mobil. Meskipun orang tua Kyuhyun memaksa membelikanku sebuah mobil, tapi aku menolaknya lantaran tak enak hati dan lebih baik jalan kaki atau naik bus.

Salju di jalan masih sangat tebal. Brrr~ dingin sekali. Ku rapatkan mantel berbulu yang ku pakai.

Tampak lampu beranda rumah masih nyala. Ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Tampak mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir rapi di depan bagasi rumah. _Namja_ itu sudah pulang?

Aku pulang malam karena lembur hari ini.

Mencoba menghentakkan sepatu _bot-_ku untuk menghilangkan butir-butir salju yang menempel. Ku buka pintu yang memiliki dua daun pintu yang cukup besar. Menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang tak terlalu nyaring.

Gelap.

_Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? _

Terlihat sorotan cayaha yang berasal dari dapur. Apa Kyuhyun sedang memasak? Mana mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?" tegurku pelan padanya yang terlihat sibuk di counter dapur.

"Buat cokelat panas." Ujarnya singkat dan seperti biasa, hanya melewatiku tanpa berbicara apapun.

**Blam~**

Pintu kamar tertutup dan menyisakan aku yang masih berdiri di dapur menerawang kosong pada pintu yang sudah di tutup oleh penghuninya.

_Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau perhatikan aku Kyu?_

Sedikit saja. Cukup dengan _'kenapa kau pulang semalam ini?'_

Tapi tak sedikitpun perhatian itu terluncur dari mulut mu.

Aku menuju kamar dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ku buka mantel berbulu berwarna kuning pucat yang membalutku, bahkan di kamar ini dingin itu masih sangat terasa.

_Apa aku harus menyerah? _

_Dan pergi melepaskan Kyuhyun? _

Tapi ku rasa aku akan sesak jika jauh darinya. Tapi kalau kehadiranku di kehidupannya di anggap sebagai seekor serangga yang menggangu. Apakah aku harus bertahan?

Tak terasa cairan bening menetes perlahan dari mataku. Hingga menghasilkan sebuah isakan pilu yang tak bersuara. Menangis dalam diam.

"Kau membuatkanku sarapan lagi?" ujarnya saat melihat nasi goreng yang ada di meja, "Benar-benar keras kepala!" Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Duduk di meja ini sendiri dengan di temani makanan yang mungkin sudah dingin sekarang. Karena sudah dari pagi tadi aku menyiapkannya, seperti biasa.

'_Kyu, aku akan tetap seperti ini karena kau adalah suamiku. Dan akan tetap jadi suamiku.' _

"Yuri~ah? Kajja kita makan siang! Kau ini, semangat sekali." Sang mi berdiri di depan meja kerja ku.

"Aish! Kau saja yang memang orangnya malas bekerja!"

"Bukan malas tapi santai, bukan seperti dirimu yang selalu memaksakan diri bekerja secepat mungkin." Tukasnya, "Kajja Yuri~ah, cacing-cacingku sudah protes!"

"Ne, ne! sebentar ku matikan dulu computernya."

"Eoh… jjajangmyeon dan secangkir milkshake." Terangku pada pelayan café setelah Sang Mi memesan. Kami berdua ada di café dekat perkantoran. Kantor ku dan Kyuhyun tak bisa di bilang jauh.

"Huft~ cuacanya sangat dingin." Ujar Sang mi seraya merapatkan mantelnya, "aku benci musim dingin, membosankan!"

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, ia itu agak manja dan seperti anak kecil serta yeoja yang menyenangkan, mungkin efek dari suaranya yang sangat cemprah itu.

"Kamshahamnida^^" kataku saat pelayan menaruh pesanan kami.

Kami makan dalam diam. Sesekali pandanganku menerawang keseluruh café. Tak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Semua penghuni café di penuhi oleh karyawan kantor.

Aku teperangah kaget saat pandanganku mengarah di bangku pojokan café. Seorang namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Ya, namja itu aku mengenalnya. Kyuhyun.

"Yuri, kenapa kau tak memakan makanannya?" kata Sang Mi menatapku lalu mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Ukhuk .. ukhuk! Sang Mi terbatuk saat menemukan objek yang selama ini ku pandangi. Aku tak bergeming. Masih menatapnya yang sesekali tertawa.

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" tebaknya, "Lalu siapa yeoja itu?"

"…"

"Sebentar! .. Bukankah yeoja itu kakak sepupumu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan yang masih menerawang.

"Kapan ia pulang? Bukannya selama ini eonni mu di Amerika?"

"Aku tak tahu." Tampak Kyuhyun begitu menikmati kebersamaan dengan yeoja itu, ia sepupuku Sin Chaeri dan satu tahun di atasku. Ia yeoja yang sangat cantik. Tak ayal banyak namja yang menyukainya termasuk suamiku sendiri. Kyuhyun menyukai eonni saat kami kuliah dulu. Kyuhyun sangat naksir padanya. Sampai saat ini. Sepertinya Eonni juga mempunyai rasa yang sama.

Yang ku dengar mereka sempat berpacaran dulu. Eonni juga selama ini belum tahu kalau aku menikah dengan namja yang ia cintai.

Sesak, rasanya nafasku menghilang begitu saja saat tawa menghiasi wajah keduanya. Bahagia dan bercampur rindu sangat kentara di antara mereka berdua.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah member senyumnya padaku. Menyedihkan!

"Ya! Kau tak mendengarku?" tersadar saat Sang Mi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajaku. "Kau akan tetap diam dan hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bodoh?"

"Lalu?" tukasku, "memangnya aku bisa berbuat apa?"

Sang Mi mendesah. "Kau ini benar-benar! Dengar! Kau itu istri sahnya, kau punya hak untuk melarang suamimu bersama yeoja asing yang mengobrol berdua di café dengan sangat mesra!"

"yeoja itu eonni ku."

"Benar! Dan aku tak peduli, Huh! Aku gemas padamu Yuri~ah"

"Serasa aku seperti pihak ke tiga yang memisahkan mereka." Gumamku pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku pergi, bayarlah dulu. Nanti ku ganti uangnya." Langsung saja berdiri mengambil tasku dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Masih kudengar panggilan Sang Mi. Tapi tak ku hiraukan. Aku butuh tempat untuk berteriak dan menumpahkan air mata!

**Cho Kyuhyun POV~**

Disini, di café berdua dengan yeoja yang selama ini kurindukan. Parasnya itu yang membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Shin Chaeri, yeoja yang dulunya adalah yeojachinguku. Tapi sepertinya status itu tak pernah hilang sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa tak pernah kasih kabar?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Itu minuman favorit kami berdua.

Ia tersenyum sebentar. Yeppo. "Mian, aku disana sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai jadwal makanku berantakan." Keluhnya.

"Ya, masa tak bisa barang semenit untuk mengirim sms padaku."

"aku tak yakin kalau nomer ponselmu itu masih aktif." Ujarnya, "Keunde, aku sangat senang hari ini bisa bertemu denganmu dan bekerja di perusaanmu. Pekerjaan disana terlalu keras, sampai aku sering sakit-sakitan."

"Benarkah?, kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu." ia mengangguk.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" godaku padanya.

"Tentu saja sangat merindukanmu." Ia tersipu, rona merah di pipinya itu karena malu atau kedinginan ya?

"Nado, jeongmal bogoshipo."

"Kau tak melupakan status kita kan?" aku terkejut mendengarnya. Chaeri ternyata masih mengungatnya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya." Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan ini, yang jelas banyak orang yang tak tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Termasuk Shin Chaeri. Lagi pula aku tak menyukai yeoja itu.

Saat serunya bercanda dan sesekali tertawa dengan Chaeri, aku mendengar seorang yeoja yang berteriak-teriak memanggil seseorang. Bukan suara orang itu yang membuatku terganggu tapi nama yang di panggilnya. Nam Yuri. Apa _yeoja _bodoh itu juga makan disini? Lalu apa ia melihatku dengan Eonninya?

Hah~ persetan dengan itu. Dan ku lanjutkan acara makan ini dengan Shin Chaeri yeojachinguku.

**Nam Yuri POV~**

Di bangku panjang yang tersusun dari beberapa balok kayu yang terlihat begitu pucat dan basah akibat salju yang menyelimutinya. Di bawah pohon _maple_ dengan rantingnya yang telanjang tanpa daun menggigl kedinginan.

Ku bersihkan beberapa butir salju yang menempel dan mendudukinya.

Aku termenung.

Bersandar di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari kantor. Biarlah dingin ini menusukku. Aku tak peduli!

Berat. Kepalaku terasa berat. Mataku buram, karena air mata ini terus saja memaksa untuk keluar.

Mengapa eonni tak mengabariku?

Apa ia lupa? Atau melupakanku?

_Mereka _bertemu lagi, apakah hubungan keduanya akan tetap berlanjut mengingat status pernikahanku banyak yang tak mengetahuinya?

Ku remas dadaku, kenapa sesak sekali?

Sesak seperti tercekik. Tuhan… apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku memejamkan mata sembari merunduk berharap tak ada yang melihatku menangis sendiri di sini.

Tapi tak bisa. Aku terisak semakin dalam sampai nafas terasa tersengal-sengal.

"Ige." Sapu tangan berwarna biru pucat menjulur di hadapanku.

Aku mendongak melihat siapa pemiliknya. Namun pandanganku buram karena air mata.

Tapi aku masih bisa melihat namja ini tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple _yang tercetak di pipinya. "Presdir?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Biasa saja, kita kan tidak di kantor sekarang."

"Ige ambilah! Kau terlihat jelek dengan air mata itu!" ejeknya sembari memberikan sapu tangan.

ku ambil sapu tangan itu dan segera mengusapkan pada wajah yang basah.

Siwon mengeratkan lilitan _syal woll _di lehernya.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan suamimu?" sembari duduk di sampingku.

Choi Siwon, Presdir di perusahaan di mana aku bekerja. Ia namja tampan dan begitu ramah. Aku menyukai sosoknya yang begitu hangat juga bijaksana.

"Yeah~" ujarku serak yang masih sibuk dengan sapu tangan.

"Membuat ulah apa lagi dia? Huh! Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padamu. Benar-benar berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang dulu ku kenal." Ucapnya pelan sambil menerawang ke depan melihat banyak remaja yang duduk berkumpul hanya untuk bercanda gurau.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah teman sekelas saat kuliah, mereka juga terlihat akrab. Sampai sekarang juga begitu, tapi tak seakrab dulu. Maka dari itu ia mengetahui masalah rumah tanggaku juga alasan mengapa aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sering _sharing_ dengannya.

"aku tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap begitu dingin padaku."

"Karena ia tak pernah mencintaiku." Siwon menyentuh bahuku pelan.

"Apa aku harus menyerah?" lirih ku bergumam.

Siwon memegang kedua bahuku untuk menghadapnya.

"Itu bukan keputusan yang bagus. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Mana mungkin kau melepaskan begitu saja?" terangnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dengar! Kau harus bersabar. Berusahalah untuk mencairkan hati Kyuhyun. Tunjukkan hati mu pa.."

"Chaeri eonni telah kembali." Sela ku dengan suara pelan namun tegas.

"Mwo?" siwon mengernyit kaget.

"Bukankah Chaeri bekerja tetap di Amerika?" herannya.

"Molla…" ujarku lemah.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. "Ia menghubungimu?"

"Ani, aku melihatnya sendiri. Mereka berdua makan siang bersama di café." Paparku.

"Maksudmu… Chaeri dan—Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah akan semakin jauh harapanku?... Mungkin tak berapa lama perpisahan itu terjadi."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Entahlah." Aku mendesah pelan, "Gumawo."

Siwon mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau selalu ada saat keadaanku seperti ini. Jadi tak enak hati."

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu Yuri~ah." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di jabarkan.

"Gumawo, Sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih." Ujarku yang masih duduk di dalam mobil Siwon.

"Jangan sungkan." Ia tersenyum hangat. Betapa bahagianya kalau Kyuhyun juga memperlakukanku seperti Siwon memperlakukanku saat ini.

**Ceklek~**

Aku turun dari mobil Siwon dan melihatnya dari jendela pintu. "Hati-hati saat menyetir."

"Pasti. Sudahlah cepat masuk! Cuacanya sangat dingin." Ujarnya dan segera ku lambaikan tangan seraya menuju pagar rumah.

Huuuhhh~ dingin sekali.

Aku mengernyit heran saat menemukan mobil Kyuhyun sudah teronggok di depan garasi.

'Tumben Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Biasanya ia pulang larut. Sedangkan sekarang masih pukul lima sore.'

Perlahan namun pasti aku melangkah menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Saat berhasil masuk, mataku melebar melihat sepasang sepatu—yeoja?

**TBC**

Hehehehe *ketawa setan…. Di lanjut gak ya?*garuk rahang*

Aku coba buat cerita bersambung, tapi gak banyak kok. Gimana ceritanya? Membosankan kah?

Terlalu kepanjangan? Or feelnya gak dapet? Mian soalnya author masih belajar*pundung*

Buat Readers makasih ya udah baca. Jangan lupa Like Commen-nya^^


End file.
